1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amotor protection switch with a housing and at least one contact piece which is movable relatively to at least one resting contact piece, the movable contact piece being movable against the urge of a spring into an "on" position and back into an "off" position by way of a manually operaed actuating means and through linkage means and wherein said linkage means are locked by a pawl in the "on" position in such a way that the linkage means can be released either by an overload current trigger or by a short circuit trigger and wherein retracting or pullback means are provided for said actuating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor protection switch of the kind mentioned above is known from EP-A1-0110010. With this kind of motor protection switch the trip position recognizable from the outside will be taken in after every short circuit or overload current tripping. If the trip position of the actuator is taken in without any further indication on the outside, overload current tripping has occurred. If, on the other hand, short circuit triggering gives reason for the trip position, then an additional indicator can be seen from outside. Thus, with this motor protection switch it can be clearly seen from outside whether an overload current tripping or a short circuit tripping has occurred. The reclosing of the switch is effected by first moving the actuator from the trip position to the "off" position, whereupon the switch can be switched on. For certain conditions of operation it would be preferred to cancel the trip position such that after every tripping action the "off" position would be taken in directly. With the mentioned motor protection switch it is not possible to deactivate the trip position.